muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street character debuts
The following is a list of debut (and first known) appearances of Sesame Street characters. Season 1 (1969-1970) * Big Bird — Episode 0001. * Oscar the Grouch — Episode 0001. * Ernie and Bert — Pilot episodes and Episode 0001. * Kermit the Frog — Test Show 4 and Episode 0001; first appeared on Sam and Friends in 1955. * Cookie Monster — Test Show 4 and Episode 0001. * Gordon, Susan, Bob and Mr. Hooper — Pilot episodes and Episode 0001. * Buddy and Jim — Pilot episodes and Episode 0001. * Jennie — Episode 0001. * Beautiful Day Monster — Episode 0004; previously appeared as a stock monster * Guy Smiley — Appears as an unnamed salesman in Episode 0010. * Professor Hastings — Episode 0012 ("Spinning Wheel") * Bip Bippadotta — Episode 0014 * Little Bird — Episode 0028 * Granny Bird — First appears in Episode 0030 as the Big Bird puppet with a flowered hat, shawl, glasses and purse. Converses with Big Bird off screen. * Roosevelt Franklin — Episode 0068 ("Roosevelt Franklin Counts") * Betty Lou — Episode 0072 ("The Mr. and Mrs. Game") * Lefty the Salesman — Episode 0079 * Granny Fanny Nesselrode — Episode 0112 (originally made from the Southern Colonel puppet; switched to Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet pattern the following season) * Grover — Episode 0125 in name (not fully-formed until season two); appeared earlier as a previously established monster (see: proto-Grover). Season 2 (1970-1971) * Sherlock Hemlock — Episode 0131 * Herry Monster — Episode 0131 * Farley — Episode 0131 * Larry and Phyllis — Episode 0131 * Willy — Episode 0131 * Herbert Birdsfoot — Episode 0132 * Simon Soundman — Episode 0132 * Miguel — Episode 0138 * Mr. Macintosh — Episode 0171 * Twiddlebugs (Anything Muppets) — Episode 0178 * Prairie Dawn — * Slimey — Episode 0202 * Tom — Episode 0209 * Little Jerry and the Monotones — named in Episode 0216 * Linda — Episode 0243 * David — Episode 0244 Season 3 (1971-1972) * Mr. Snuffleupagus — Episode 0276 * Mr. Johnson — Episode 0276 * Maria, Luis, Molly, Rafael and Antonio — Episode 0276 * Harvey Kneeslapper — Episode 0277 * The Amazing Mumford — Episode 0280 * The Martians — Episode 0398 * The Busby Twins * Wally and Ralph Season 4 (1972-1973) * Count von Count — Episode 0406 * Sam the Robot — Episode 0406 * Gladys the Cow — appears as a generic cow as early as Episode 0437 * Frazzle — Episode 0446 * Baby Breeze * Same Sound Brown * Smart Tina * Suzetta Something * Hardhead Henry Harris * Kate Season 5 (1973-1974) * Biff — Episode 0543 * Sully — * Twiddlebugs (family) — Episode 0603 * Fred the Wonder Horse — Episode 0629 * Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats Season 6 (1974-1975) * Rodeo Rosie — Episode 0666 * Poco Loco — Episode 0674 * Don Music — Episode 0698 * Mr. Chatterly — Episode 0762 Season 7 (1975-1976) * Buffy — Episode 0802 Season 8 (1976-1977) * Olivia — Episode 0950 * The Countess — Episode 0953 Season 9 (1977-1978) * Brad — Episode 1068 * Two-Headed Monster — Episode 1121 * Barkley — appeared in Episode 1177 and Episode 1184 as Woof Woof before being renamed in-show during the 10th season premiere. Season 10 (1978-1979) * Telly Monster — Episode 1257 * Bruno the Trashman — Oscar meets Bruno in Episode 1259 * Irvine — Episode 1216 Season 11 (1979-1980) * Elmo — Sesame Street Unpaved and Imagination Illustrated cite Elmo making his debut in 1979 as an Anything Muppet. The earliest-known instance of his name being used was in Episode 1439. * Osvaldo, el Gruñón — Episode 1316 * Leslie Mostly — Episode 1436 * Grundgetta — Episode 1400 * Deena — Episode 1403 Season 12 (1980-1981) * Forgetful Jones and Clementine — Episode 1446; a season 12 press kit mentions them as new characters this season (Buster the Horse is also referred to as a new character, though the puppet had been around since at least 1974). * Warren Wolf — A season 12 press kit refers to him as debuting this year. * Honkers — A season 12 press kit refers to this as the debut season for the Honkers. * Ferlinghetti Donizetti — A season 12 press kit refers to him as a new character this season. * Dr. Nobel Price — A season 12 press kit refers to this as his debut season, appearing as early as Episode 1455 * Countess Dahling von Dahling and Masha — Episode 1447 * Pearl — Episode 1454 * Polly Darton — Episode 1475 Season 13 (1981-1982) * Aristotle — Episode 1577 * Dinger — Episode 1578 Season 15 (1983-1984) * Uncle Wally — introduced in Episode 1929, starts appearing regularly the next season. Season 16 (1984-1985) * Hoots the Owl — earliest found appearance is "Good Night, Wake Up Lullaby" in Episode 2020 * Piri — Episode 1998 * Shelley the Turtle — Episode 2007 * Ernestine — Episode 2053 Season 17 (1985-1986) * Placido Flamingo — Episode 2134 * Leo the Party Monster — Episode 2162 * The Oinker Sisters * Tito and J. P. * Miles — Episode 2123 * Chip and Dip — Episode 2209 * Baby Natasha — Episode 2215 Season 18 (1986-1987) * Gina — Episode 2253 * Juliet — Episode 2260 * Sonny Friendly — Episode 2274 * Flo Bear — Episode 2277 * Athena — Episode 2304 * Meryl Sheep - Episode 2352 Season 19 (1987-1988) * Alice Snuffleupagus — Episode 2410 * Ruby — Episode 2432 * Hiroshi — Episode 2459 Season 20 (1988-1989) * Mike — Episode 2551 * Gabi — Episode 2615 Season 21 (1989-1990) * Wolfgang the Seal — Episode 2618 * Preston Rabbit — Episode 2616 * Mr. Handford — Episode 2616; properly introduced in Episode 2620 * Vincent Twice * Lillian * Savion * Benny Rabbit — Episode 2730; properly introduced in Episode 2815. Season 22 (1990-1991) * Humphrey — Episode 2851 * Merry Monster — Episode 2854 * Baby Bear and Goldilocks — Episode 2866 * Chicago — Episode 2826 as a generic lion; earliest named appearance is Episode 2911 * The Grand High Triangle Lover and Norman — Episode 2871 Season 23 (1991-1992) * Rosita — Episode 2887; introduced in Episode 2888 * Joey and Davey Monkey — Episode 2953 (40 Years of Life on the Street page 132 incorrectly cites Season 24 as their debut). * Roxie Marie — Episode 2910 * Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk — Episode 2943 * Monty — Episode 2939 * Colambo * Horatio the Elephant * Cyranose de Bergerac Season 24 (1992-1993) * Sir John Feelgood — Episode 3040 * Kingston Livingston III — Episode 3103 * Wanda Cousteau — Episode 3128 * Stinky the Stinkweed — Episode 3133 Season 25 (1993-1994) * Zoe — Episode 3136 * Sherry Netherland — Episode 3136 * Ingrid — Episode 3136 * Ruthie — Episode 3136 * Carlo — Episode 3136 * Tarah — Episode 3136 * Celina — Episode 3136 * Angela and Jamal — Episode 3136 * Lexine — Episode 3139 * Papa Bear and Mama Bear — Episode 3148 * The Squirrelles — Episode 3156 Season 29 (1997-1998) * Elizabeth — Episode 3656 Season 30 (1998-1999) * Alan — Episode 3786 * Mr. Noodle — Episode 3786 Season 31 (2000) * Lulu — Episode 3878 * Little Murray Sparkles — Episode 3852 Season 32 (2001) * Googel * Phoebe * Narf * Mel Season 34 (2003) * Curly Bear — Episode 4055 Season 36 (2005) * Murray Monster — debuts as a nameless monster interviewing kids. He would later get a name during Season 38. Season 37 (2006) * Abby Cadabby — Episode 4109; appeared on The Today Show just a few hours earlier. * Marco — Episode 4131 * Mrs. Crustworthy Season 38 (2007) * Chris — Episode 4136 Season 39 (2008) * Ovejita * Leela — Episode 4161; properly introduced in Episode 4164 Season 41 (2010) * Segi Season 44 (2013-2014) * Mando — Episode 4404 Season 46 (2016) * Nina — Episode 4601 Season 47 (2017) * Julia — Episode 4715; appeared illustrated beginning in 2015 * Rudy — Episode 4731 Season 48 (2017-2018) * Gonger (previously appeared on The Furchester Hotel) See also * Pre-existing Muppets on Sesame Street *Muppet character debuts __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists *Sesame Street Character Debuts